


kiss me beneath the milky twilight

by jonsnowhites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsnowhites/pseuds/jonsnowhites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Myrcella's little crush on Robb during the feast in A Game of Thrones/ Winter Is Coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Robb stood firmly in his place, looking straight into the eyes of the girl before him. A small bold smile was playing on her face, but her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. They were less than four feet apart, hidden from people passing by in dark depths of shadows falling from nearby trees and shacks. Noises from the party inside the fort were still clear and she gulped when her father's laughter reached their ears.  
  
"Myrcella," Robb started in a sweet, soft voice when he noticed insecurity get the best of her, "we do not have to do this." He barely finished the sentence before Myrcella swallowed a huge lump in her throat and shook her head. "I want to," she said in a small, yet firm voice. The Northern took a deep breath, ran his hand through his curly auburn hair and nodded. The princess gave him another weak smile and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to come. Robb hesitated for a moment, giving her one last chance to change her mind, call him a fool and walk off to her mother, which she never did. He leaned into her carefully and finally planted his lips on hers for a clumsy kiss.  
  
It was a strange feeling at first. Their noses were bumping or brushing the side of other's face, teeth unintentionally clashing, arms either pressed to their sides or hands flying in the air pointlessly. Robb was now rather thankful his lady mother made him shave earlier. Myrcella was the first one to pull back, leaving Robb breathless and confused. She pressed her finger to his lips just in time as a dark, obviously drunken figure staggered out of the fort, nearly bumping into them.   
  
"That was close," the princess sighed in relief and pulled her little forefinger away from the young lord's lips, who was now grinning widely. "It was indeed," he said tenderly, "for a moment, I thought I... I would never, Myrcella. Not by my own will." Myrcella truly smiled for the first time that evening, the smile reaching her eyes which made them shine like the stars above their heads. She firmly planted her hands on his shoulders and carefully shifted onto her tiptoes. Getting the hint, Robb leaned down to meet her lips halfway.  
  
They let the sweet sensation take over. This time there was no awkward and insecure touches, no lifeless limbs in the way and no teeth smashing. Robb's right hand was running through Myrcella's hair while his left arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. Myrcella tasted like summer, the young wolf decided finally and grinned into their lip lock. As for Myrcella, she was pleasantly surprised, for the young lord tasted of sweet wine, iron and summer all at once. Gods only know how long they would stay like that if they weren't rudely interrupted for the second time.  
  
"Cella! CELLAAAAAA!" came her little brother's voice from the hallway, making them break apart from their embrace and Robb cussed under his breath as they fixed their postures as fast as possible before the little prince came into view. "What is it, Tommen?" asked Myrcella sweetly as she leaned down to her baby brother who was now looking up at Robb. "Mother sent me to get you," he said in such a manner that it sounded as if he knew he was interrupting something important. The princess sighed and gave Robb an apologetic look before walking away with her brother. "Farewell, Cella," he called out quietly, wishing it was him his lord father would take to King's Landing instead of his sisters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Title borrowed from "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer.


End file.
